


Rosee n kanaya date nite!

by pockyluvr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DATE NITE, F/F, One Shot, very gayyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockyluvr/pseuds/pockyluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shawt kanayaya n rosè go on a hawt d8 2gether n is super good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosee n kanaya date nite!

**Author's Note:**

> OLS coment an kudo if u leik chek out mah oder ficcs. i luv riting one shots

rosee wuz gttin redy 4 her date w kaanaya her gf. she wux super eccited n she wore a pruppel dress dat showed all her curvs. sh e out on eyeliner ann makeup. dhe thot to hersef 'wow i luv kamaya chan so kuch she so smart' den da dprbeall runged and it as tanayaya!!! ROsé swd "woW kayaya u look so good" n kayayaya sed "u are eckstremly senshual" n rose blucshed. rose cookd food in her hime 4 dem 2 eat. htey sat at her tabel n vandles wuz lit n purty musec plays. "oh kanya u make m love u so mush ur adjectives r da bomb dot com" eose sed at her luv. "o rse ur hte cutst person i ever seen" kanayay ejaculated. Dey lookd into each oders eyes across da tabel n heold hans. den, b4 dey 8 diner hyey kissed a lot. "les skip diner adn just do hte do" kanaya sed an rosë agrees. Htey made sweete luv all nite an it wuz hte best d8 eva.


End file.
